


KuroHina week 2021.

by Monestsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kurohinaweek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki
Summary: Una semana de la OTP y mucho amor para Shoyo y Tetsuro. Disfrutenla tanto como yo.Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. El gato montes y el sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Llegó tarde pero con ustedes el primer OS del día 1: Fairy tale.

Esta historia empieza como cualquier otra historia de fantasía y magia, con un érase una vez un clan de gatos monteses que vivían en las montañas de Sendai en Japón. En este peculiar clan existía un peculiar gato pues su pelaje era de un tono negro total y de ojos ámbarinos y feroces. Kuro como le habían llamado todos los demás era el candidato perfecto para asumir el mando de su grupo, pues también poseía fuerza, astucia y determinación. No conocía el miedo y no sabía dejar a nadie atrás, si algún compañero gato quedaba herido en algún enfrentamiento con otros clanes y especies en el bosque él personalmente los ayudaba. 

Todos confiaban en él y él podía confiar en los suyos. 

Un día haciendo las guardias matutinas y normales escucho voces resonando por el bosque, sus sensibles pero agudas orejas no descansaron hasta saber el origen de aquellas risas y gritos. Con cautela se subió a la rama alta de un árbol para tener una mejor vista del panorama y tener una posición de ventaja si se necesitaba pelear, pero lo que sus felinos y hábiles ojos miraron fue a dos pequeños niños de cabello naranja jugando en el medio de un claro. Sus cabellos naranjas y rizados destacan en medio de todos los tonos verdes, amarillos y cafés del páramo, ojos color café caramelo resplandecientes antes los rayos de luz y sonrisas tan grandes que se podían ver con facilidad la hilera de dientes blancos que tenían. 

Kuro se sintió embelesado con lo radiante que eran pero en especial el más alto de vos niños que corrían y brincaban, el movimiento de bajo de uno de los árboles al otro lado del claro desvío si atención, notando que había una tercera persona ahí, de cabellos lacios y rubios claros pero con los ojos y la sonrisa de la misma vivacidad. 

Eran humanos, de esos de los que se hablaba y se advertía mantener distancia por qué eran sinónimo de peligro y muerte. Los más ancianos del clan les advertían desde cachorro alejarse lo más que pudieran de ellos o no regresarían y solo los Kamis sabrían a dónde los llevarían. 

Kuro se mantuvo en la rama observando cómo los niños jugaban y como la señora los vigilaba sentada en una manta y con una cesta aun lado. Después de lo que pareció un buen rato la señora llamó a los niños como "Shoyo" y "Natsu", y éstos voltearon sus caras con expresiones atentas y enseguida sonriendo. Ambos se echaron a correr en su dirección y Kuro no supo porqué pero el se empezó a mover entre los árboles para llegar más cerca y tener una mejor vista de los humanos y lo que hacían. 

Su olfato percibe el delicioso aroma de lo que parecía era comida, y que le hace recordar que no ha comido, su estómago empieza a gruñir y pensó que una deliciosa ardilla sería buena para ese día. 

Kuro salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una mirada fija en él y cuando pone atención ve los ojos caramelo del niño que lo observaba ahora a él. Ve cómo sus ojos y su boca se abren cuando reconoce que está viendo, ojos ambarinos viendo fijamente a los castaños y el mundo se reduce a ellos en ese instante, kuro no se atreve a mover ni siquiera sus orejas como suele hacerlo para captar sonidos de amenazas, ni siquiera si larga cola afelpada se mueve un centímetro y Shoyo tampoco mueve la boca para masticar. 

Al instante siguiente todo vuelve a su curso y los sonidos que se olvidaron de escuchar regresan y es cuando Shoyo escucha a Natsu preguntar qué le ocurre y sus miradas se cortan y Kuro sabe que debe irse por qué lo han descubierto y corre peligro. Así que cuando Shoyo vuelve su mirada a dónde vio al enorme gato negro para decirle a Natsu que era lo que veía este ya no está. Se esfumó.

Kuro regresa a su clan dónde otros felinos ya merodean los alrededores buscándolo, se olfatean en reconocimiento y solo comunica que algo lo desvío de sus deberes pero que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Durante su comida -en la que sí pudo cazar una ardilla- los ojos castaños caramelo no abandonan sus pensamientos. Incluso a la luz de la luna llena dónde descansa plácidamente en la rama de su árbol favorito, recordando esa sonrisa. Piensa que los humanos tenían algo especial que los hacía caer en una especie de hechizo para atraerlos y llevarlos lejos, por qué estuvo tentado en bajar de su lugar seguro y acercarse a ese humano, dejar que acariciara su lomo y jugara con sus orejas. 

Kuro se quedó dormido con esos pensamientos soñando que suaves dedos se curvaban y rascando su cabeza, escuchando suaves palabras susurradas en sus orejas pero estás eran humanas y su cabello negro solo ocupaba una pequeña porción en ese cuerpo humano. 

Se estaba viendo entre los brazos de ese humano llamado Shoyo y que lo llenaba de mimos y él a pesar de su complexión y estatura mayor encajaba perfecto con el del más pequeño. Su propia piel era tostada contrastando un poco con la pálida del chico, noto suaves pecas en las mejillas y nariz de botón del pelirrojo y le dieron ganas de transar con su dedo una por una para unir constelaciones como las que veía en las noches estrelladas. 

Despertó con los rayos del sol dando en su cara 

Y al ver ese tono amarillo rojizo pensó en Shoyo y su sueño. Meneo las orejas, se estiró sobre sus patas traseras para que las delanteras se acomodaran y con un bostezo grande y que mostró todos sus colmillos despertó por completo. Se quedó viendo el amanecer solo un momento más pensando en que en su otra vida le gustaría ser humano y encontrar ese rayo de luz nuevamente. 

.

.

.

—¿Kuro-san crees en los cuentos de hadas?.— Hinata botaba el balón de voley viendo de repente fijamente al mayor que estaba frente a él. 

Kuroo estaba sentado en el piso de madera del gimnasio arreglando sus rodilleras, estaban esperando a que Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukishima y Lev se unieran a ellos para la práctica de su tercera noche en el campamento de verano. Al escuchar la inusual pregunta de Hinata levanto la mirada con gesto divertido y sonrisa torcida. 

—No, solo creo en lo que puedo ver y tocar. Los cuentos de hadas son eso, historias que se les cuentan a los niños antes de dormir y que los hacen soñar con algodones de azúcar y magia. No me digas chibi-chan que tu estatura no es lo único que te hace parecer un niño. 

Hinata torció un poco el gesto ante la burla de la estatura y sus mejillas se sonrojaron solo un poquito. 

—¡N-no es eso kuro-san!, es solo que, el fin de semana pasado tuve un día de campo con mi familia y estoy seguro que ví algo entre los árboles. 

—¿Hadas? ¿Duendes? ¿Al conejo de pascua?.— Kuro mantenía su tono burlón y ensanchaba cada vez más su sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos. Entonces Hinata le puso total atención a sus rasgos, de repente viendo algo familiar. Algo que ya había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde. 

—¿Pasa algo chibi-chan?.—Kuro flaqueo en la sonrisa astuta al ver en gesto serio en la cara del Hinata y como los ojos caramelo lo escrutaban, pensando que la broma había sido pesada y quizás Hinata quería decirle algo serio. 

De un momento a otro Hinata sauviso su mirada y dió una pequeña sonrisa en media luna. 

—Nada Kuro-san, pero creo que empiezo a creerlos. ¡Vamos a jugar!.— Hinata salió disparado hacia el medio de la cancha con el balón en las manos, dejando a Kuro completamente desconcertado y antes de que esté se pusiera de pie y alcanzara a Hinata en la cancha un pensamiento repentino llegó a su cabeza; ojos caramelo viéndolo con ternura mientras sentía en su cabeza caricias suaves y en sus oídos escuchaba el susurro de alguien hablándole. 

—Tetsuro te amo. 

Un golpe en el hombro lo sacó de su aturdimiento y al voltear vio la cara preocupada de Bokuto. 

—Ey Kuro ¿Estás bien?. 

Kuro se quedó viéndolo por un momento demasiado largo, tratando de conectarse a tierra nuevamente y preguntándose qué había sido aquello, ¿Era un recuerdo?, ¿Una mala pasada de su cerebro analítico y que seguro se había sobrecalentado y explotaría como Kenma alguna vez llegó a decirle que le pasaría?. Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué esa persona en ese "pensamiento" tenía cabello anaranjado?. 

Kuro regreso su mirada a la cancha donde Hinata ya hacía pases con Tsukishima y Akaashi y al ver esa sonrisa de megavatios sintió una calides indescriptible inundar su pecho.

—Estoy bien Bokuto...pero creo que invitaré a Chibi-chan a salir. 

Sin agregar más que una sonrisa de medio lado Kuro dejó a Bokuto aún más preocupado y confuso, se encaminó a dónde Hinata y este al voltear a verlo sintió que nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo. Ojos ámbarinos viendo fijo a los castaños. 


	2. Juego de amor.

—Entonces solo debo colocarme el casco, el visor, recostarme y ¿No hacer nada?

—Exactamente Shoyo, necesito que te relajes y el juego hará el resto. 

—¿Cómo dices que se llama?.

—Aun no le pongo nombre, seguimos en pláticas con eso. Vamos o Kuro llegará y empezará a molestar. 

Hinata se encontraba de visita en casa de kenma como la mayoría de las veces que el pelirrojo iba de visita a Japón. La temporada había concluido en Brasil gracias al haberse coronado por segundo año consecutivo como los campeones de la liga latinoamericana se les había dado un jugoso cheque y más días de vacaciones. 

Sin más Hinata hizo las maletas para volar de regreso a Miyagi y ver a su familia, de paso ver a sus viejos amigos de la secundaria y a los de Tokio, y con suerte viajar a Osaka para pasar también tiempo con su la amigos de sus ex equipo, pero Kenma le había mandado un mensaje en calidad de urgente para su consejo. Cosas que extraño a Hinata por qué kenma por lo general solo pedía el consejo de su pareja Tora, y de sus dos mejores amigos; Fukunaga y Kuro. 

Había dado el paso decisivo para sacar su propio videojuego, esté estaría compitiendo junto a las nuevas consolas que se estaban lanzando al mercado y dónde tú cómo jugador eras llevado a través de la mente a esos escenarios de fantasía y dónde podías vivir el juego, sentir todo tan real y vivido, así que kenma necesitaba que alguien lo jugará y le diera el visto bueno. 

Fukunaga no estaba en el país y su regreso sería hasta principios del año siguiente y Kuro se la pasaba enterrado en montañas de papeles por el trabajo. Tora siempre le decía que todo estaba bien y era perfecto, absolutamente todo era perfecto y eso a kenma no le servía por mucho que lo amara. Así que Hinata entendió la desesperación de su amigo pero no creía que su opinión fuera demasiado importante o le ayudará en algo, pero ya estaba ahí. 

Hinata se colocó una diadema en forma de cruz sobre su cabeza y unas gafas gigantes que eran el visor y unos audífonos gruesos en las orejas. No podía ver ni oír nada, pero las manos de kenma acomodando la diadema lo calmaba un poco. Hinata no era de los que se quedaban tranquilos por mucho tiempo así que empezaba a ponerse más nervioso por la emoción y la espectativa. 

De repente el visor se encendió y dejo ver primera todo azul, enseguida letras empezaron a aparecer en sucesión de forma rápida y confusa. Hinata no entendía que significaban tantos números y letras. Al siguiente momento volvió a ver negro pero aprecio humo yendo y viniendo por todas partes. 

Hinata sintió que volvió a abrir los ojos sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado. Lo primero que vio fue un jardín lleno de pasto y flores en color morado, un cielo azul brillantes y el solo resplandeciente, pero en ese momento le supo raro el ambiente pues era tan perfecto; el aire no tenía ningún olor característico del ambiente real como el smog o comida mezclada con mil olores más. El sol no quemaba ni lo acaloraba, era como estar siempre a la temperatura adecuada. 

—Así que tú debes de ser el caballero que han mandado de la tierra del sol naciente…

Tras escuchar esto Hinata se da la vuelta para encontrar a una persona de cabello rubio corto con una pequeña coleta de lado, ojos castaños y muy abiertos, con sus brazos pegados a su pecho como si tratara de protegerse de algo o alguien y Hinata pensó que era como la versión joven de Yachi, incluso el temblor en la voz y sus manos. Está persona o personaje iba vestida con una atuendo extraño, asemejandola a una bruja; un vestido estilo princesa pero en negro con morado y un sombrero puntiagudo, y definitivamente aún lado de ella tirada en el piso una escoba. 

También en su rango de visión apareció un recuadro con una diagonal parpadeando y encima con letras blancas le pedía ingresar su nombre de jugador. Recordó que kenma le dijo que el control era completamente su cerebro y que debía solo pensar en hacer la acción, así que imagino escribiendo su nombre: Shoyo. 

Le dio en la palomita verde y el nombre se guardó haciendo que la brujita terminara la oración con su nombre. Sin duda se sentía extraño pero agradable tener esa libertad en el juego y sentir que realmente estaba en una especie de isekai. 

—Me han pedido que te escolte al castillo del rey demonio para tu primera audiencia con él. 

Hinata trato de recordar quién era el rey demonio pues kenma le había explicado a grandes rasgos de qué iba la trama del juego pero ahora caía en la cuenta que no puso atención por estar emocionado por toda la situación, Asi que solo asintió tontamente ante la brujita y de repente su visión se ennegreció para enseguida abrir los ojos nuevamente. Esta vez estaba en una cuarto grande y alto, en donde había varias ventanas altas con hermosas cortinas en tonos rojos y beige con listones de organza atandolas para dejar entrar la artificial luz del sol. Vario pilares en hilera adornados con enredaderas pintadas en color dorado y grandes flores también en dorado florecían y llevaban al fondo del salón donde dos tronos negros con rojo y dorado eran lo más llamativo del lugar. 

La voz de la brujita hizo respingar a Hinata volteando a su lado para verla en la misma posición de antes y viendo hacia los tronos. 

—El rey demonio fue quien pidió tu pronta presencia pues es urgente lo que tiene que decirte. 

Dicho esto "Yachi" desaparece y Hinata escucha lo que parecen fanfarrias y ve que de detrás de los tronos sale un tipo alto de cabellos castaños y ropa lujosa con una gran capa, pero lo que más le alarma son los dos cuernos que salen de los costados de su cabeza y los ojos color rojo sangre que le hacen sudar frío cuando se posan en él. 

Nuevamente frente a su campo de visión sale una barra dándole ahora dos opciones a elegir:   
-Acercarse a hablar con el rey demonio.  
-Salir de ahí. 

A Hinata le dio un mal presentimiento al ver la segunda opción pero no sería interesante si simplemente lo hiciera. Empieza a caminar hacia el frente y la opción se marca para desaparecer también. 

Una vez frente al tipo de los cuernos o el "rey demonio" nota que también tiene un gran parecido a alguien que conoce y que a visto muchas veces pero por más que trata de hacer memoria no puede dar con la persona así que se rinde y mejor lo saluda con una marcada reverencia. 

—Soy Shoyo y vengo del reino del sol naciente, supe que quería verme su alteza. 

—Me alegra saber de su disponibilidad, seré breve así que como sabrá mi heredero estás próximo a tomar mi lugar como soberano de estas tierras, así que es imperioso que encuentre a un compañero apropiado para reinar a su lado y hemos llegado a la decisión de que usted joven Shoyo sea cortejado por él, ya que a cautivado a mi heredero. 

Hinata resopla y una carcajada sale de su ronco pecho, apenas alcanzando a taparse la boca pero la risa le gana y termina di la doce hacia el frente y pensando que demonios pasaba. El personaje frente a él no registro nada de su comportamiento al quedarse simplemente parado ahí sin decir ni hacer nada ante su falta de respeto o lo que pudiera ser una. 

Una barra más apareció frente a él con tres opciones y un pequeño icono con una camisa hasta abajo de las opciones:   
-Aceptar.   
-Rechazar.  
-Salir de ahí.   
[icono de ropa]

Hinata se detuvo unos momentos analizando las opciones, recordando esos juegos donde se tenían diferentes finales de acuerdo a las decisiones que se tomaban a lo largo del juego, si este era de esos, significaba que en todas las opciones habría consecuencias, resultando en la muerte de alguien importante y la caída de ese reino o en el camino correcto hacia la felicidad. Era obvio que si aceptaba conocer al dichoso heredero tendrían que salir. Tomar decisiones.

Hinata respiró hondo y dió en aceptar.

—Entonces aquí tienes, un regalo de mi parte y en hora buena tu llegada. 

Hinata recibió una esfera dorada grabada con más enredaderas y flores. Al tomarla esta se desvaneció entre burbujas y puntos de luces y enseguida el icono de ropa se iluminó insistentemente. Hinata pensó en presionarlo y frente a sus ojos un recuadro más grande apareció mostrándole varios ítems y dónde un traje blanco resaltaba, al imaginarse dándole clic al ítem se engrandeció mostrando los detalles del traje; era parecido a un smoking con detalles dorados y plateados en las hombreras, el corte de la cintura era alto y los pantalones ceñidos. Hinata en su interior admitía que era lindo y que se vería bien con el. 

También revisó los zapatos y los accesorios; una especie de corona dorada que se ajustaba desde su frente en forma de m y que de atrás tenía hilos dorados entretejidos y justo en el medio y quedando detrás de su cabeza un lirio de cristal que brillaba hermosamente. Hinata sin pensar mucho le dió en aplicar. Un destello de luz lo cegó por un momento para al siguente aparecer en una pequeña habitación con un enorme espejo frente a él y dónde por primera vez pudo ver lo que sería su avatar y quedó sorprendido pues era la copia a calca de él mismo. Sin duda algo que elogiar mucho a Kenma y su proyecto. 

Una vez que vio lo bien que le ajustaba el traje por todos los perfiles volvió a dar en aplicar y fue regresado a la sala donde seguía el rey demonio frente a él. 

—Veo que te queda estupendo. Entonces vamos se hace tarde para el baile. 

Hinata soltó otro gemido lastimero ante la sorpresa de enterarse de un baile y su estómago empezó a retorcerse como si volviera a ser un adolecente antes de un partido. No señor eso no pasaría, tampoco sabía si dentro del juego también era necesario ir al baño. 

El rey demonio se puso en marcha hacia las puertas de salida y las abrió de para en par, Hinata lo siguió sin quedarle de otra pues ya había aceptado. 

Cruzaron dos pasillos hasta llegar a otra par de puertas y en estás el rey demonio se detuvo, volteo a verlo y con su mano señalo las puertas y desapareció. Hinata se quedó tragando saliva sin saber por qué, pero tomó las perillas de las puertas y las abrió.

Dentro había un salón casi igual al de antes, solo que este tenía mesas redondas acomodadas a los lados con candelabros dorados con velas prendidas y lo que parecían ser rosas. Las vajillas puestas de forma pulcra pero no había nadie más ahí más que en el medio una persona parada dándole la espalda. Al caminar hacia el que seguro era el dichoso heredero noto que era alto y su cabello era negro al igual que su traje y este también tenía detalles en dorado y plateado. 

El sujeto al sentirlo cerca se giró dejando ver su rostro y Hinata volvio a jadear de forma indigna y alterada, pues sin duda esa cara la conocía muy bien junto a esos ojos ámbarinos, cabello desordenado y ese flequillo que por másas años que pasaran solo lo hacían ver aún más atractivo. Este personaje era la copia exacta de Kuro-san su crush desde la preparatoria y por quien no había dejado de babear en todos esos años. 

—Hola Chibi-chan.— el personaje de Kuro saludo de forma casi desinteresada, su boca se curvo en una sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos se veían brillantes pero con esa típica mirada entreserrada que lo hacía ver cómo un viejo gato mañoso. Ese sin dudas era Kuro-san, pero ¿cuando? y ¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Había llegado con Kenma? 

—Kuro-san ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?.

—Nada, solo un baile. 

—Pero… 

Antes de que Hinata divagara más Kuro lo tomó de la mano guiandolo más hacia el centro de la pista y con un movimiento fluido lo hizo girar sobre sus talones, puso su mano libre en la espalda alta y su otra mano la levantó hacia el aire unida a la de Hinata y la música empezó a sonar, era una balada lenta con violines, violonchelos y piano armonizando. Hinata se dejó llevar por los movimientos fluidos y marcados de Kuro y que no dejaban espacio para las dudas.

Pasó un rato sin que se hablarán solo bailaron, relajándose con el ambiente y la música, pero Hinata necesitaba respuestas por qué no estaba entendiendo nada. 

—¿Kuro-san por qué estás aquí?, Pensé que tenías mucho trabajo. 

—Lo tengo pero eso puede esperar. Estoy aquí para disfrutar de un baile especial y con muy buena conpañia.— Hinata podía escuchar descaro en ese tono de voz característico de Kuro pero había lgo más que le hizo sentir nervioso y a la vez cálido.—También por qué quiero confesar algo Hinata. 

Kuro detuvo el baile después de apartarse de Hinata y darle una última vuelta, dejándolo en el centro de la pista y el dando dos pasos atrás. 

—Durante todos estos años, exactamente diez desde que nos conocimos ha habido algo más en mi cabeza que el voley...ha hablado algo más que los estudios. En un principio no podía creerlo por qué no tenía lógica o un por qué coherente, hasta que supe que la palabra coherencia no iba contigo, y no, no es algo malo, todo lo contrario, me hiciste creer, me hiciste tener fe y dejar de analizar todo. Pero también eres la prueba tangible de que los sueños se pueden alcanzar y que nada es imposible si te esfuerzas en conseguirlo. 

—Hinata Shoyo disculpa si he tardado tanto tiempo, y quizas e llegado tarde pero aún así eso no va a detenerme o borrar mis sentimientos por ti. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, te amo Hinata Shoyo déjame hacerte feliz. 

—¿Como salimos de aquí?, ¿Cómo apagamos esta cosa?— Hinata volteaba su cabeza por todos lados buscando un item de salida del juego con desesperación, desconcertando a Kuro completamente y haciendo que en su pecho se fuera formando una pesadez abrumadora y que amenazaba con desbordarse en sus ojos. 

—No, no me malinterpretes, quiero salir de aquí y verte a los ojos. — Hinata gritó como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Kuro en ese momento.

Hinata encontró el botón en la parte superior derecha y al oprimirlo vio como todo empezaba a ponerse en negro y como si despertara de una siesta larga empezó a sentir su cuerpo. Retiro el visor y cerró los ojos al recibir de lleno la luz del foco en la habitación donde se había quedado con kenma, quito la diadema y los auriculares, ignorando el entumecimiento de su cuerpo volteo a su derecha y ahí estaba el kuro real recostado en el piso de tatami a su lado; vio como Kuro regresaba también y empezaba a quitarse sus accesorios. 

Hinata se acercó para ayudarle y cuando vio que kuro abría los ojos un tanto aturdido se lanzó a él en un abrazo y que kuro respondió al instante, esperando paciente a que Hinata le dijera algo, lo que fuera, incluso si era un rechazo lo aceptaría. Dolería como el infierno pero lidiaría con ello.

Hinata se apartó un poco para mirar a los ojos dorados y fue que Kuro noto pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. 

—También me gusta Kuro-san desde hace mucho… para serte también sincero, desde la primera vez que te ví, y con los años eso solo fue creciendo, pero ambos tomamos rumbos diferentes y solo quería que fueras feliz donde sea que el destino te mandara. 

Hinata empezó a derramar sus lágrimas y Kuro pensó que aún así era el chico más lindo e increíble que habia conocido en la vida. 

—Entonces ¿Shoyo me harías el honor de ser mi novio? 

Hinata sonrió tan amplio que Kuro temió morir consumido por su sol personal.

—Si Tetsuro quiero ser tu novio. 

La sonrisa de Kuro de oreja a oreja podía rivalizar con la de Shoyo. Ambos cerraron la brecha entre sus labios y se fundieron en uno lleno de ternura y amor, a querer recuperar el tiempo perdido y una promesa de un futuro juntos. 

—Debo agradecerle a Kenma. 

—Si, pero que sepas que yo diseñe nuestros vestuarios y configure nuestros avatares y pensé en esta original declaración. 

—Woow Tetsuro eres muy hábil. 

—Asi es, estar familiarizado con tantos juegos todos estos años sirvieron de algo.


	3. Hermosos recuerdos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 3: sextape 
> 
> Advertencia de Smut.

Hinata quería hacer algo memorable por su décimo año casado con el amor de su vida. 

Habían hecho ya de todo; desde salto en paracaídas, senderismo, escalar una montaña en Brasil y aventurarse en la selva del Amazonas y a la que Kuro no regresaría jamás, menos al ver el tamaño de las tarántulas ahí. Preferiría comer clavos antes. Shoyo estaba seguro que solo exageraba, teniendo en cuenta que era el más bajo y fácilmente aquel arácnido podía abrazar su torso y a él le hubiera encantado la experiencia -no lo hizo por supuesto a favor de la salud mental de su llorón esposo-. 

Esquiar en la nieve, bucear e incluso ir a pescar salmónes en medio de una tormenta en medio de la nada en el mar. De todo aquello había registro; ya se videos o fotografías y algún raspón que se hizo cicatriz para conmemorar lo vívido. 

Kuro ese año había externado que pasarlo en la comodidad de su hogar sería lo ideal, pues según él no se estaba haciendo más joven y tener a su lindo esposo completamente para él entres sus brazos en cama hasta tarde era la epítome al mejor festejo del mundo. Hinata estaba de acuerdo al menos por ese año sería algo relajado, pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo faltaba, una emoción más sutil pero no menos excitante. 

Dar con la respuesta no fue tan complicado cuando navegando en la portátil que compartían. Hinata dió por accidente con el historial de porno de Kuro y notando un patrón; la mayoría de videos eran caseros, quizás con la cámara de algún celular y cámaras de vídeo de resolución media. Hinata no tenía ningún problema con este hecho de que Kuro viera porno, pues había épocas en los que él tenía que salir fueras a partidos y ausentarse durante más de tres semanas o kuro debía salir al extranjero igual por semanas. 

Así que Hinata se dió cuenta que algo que aún no habían hecho era un sextape y eso sería lo ideal para su décimo aniversario. si había recuerdos tangibles de sus momentos más hermosos ¿Por qué no de sus noches eróticas?. 

Por supuesto que tomar medidas ante esto era necesario, él era una figura pública y un ejemplo para muchos niños y adolescentes y Kuro ya estaba consagrado en su trabajo siendo subdirector de la federación nacional de voley japonesa, así que un escándalo por un vídeo sexual sería el fin a sus carreras. El video deberia quedar en calidad de extraconfidencial y sin ninguna copia física y guardada en la memoria de la cámara que fueran a utilizar y está ser guardada en los confines de su caja de seguridad donde papeles importante, pasaportes y ahorros de vida estaban guardados.

La cámara de vídeo fue fácil de comprar siguiendo los consejos de kenma y de Yamaguchi con respecto a la calidad de imagen y sonido. Preparar la habitación también había sido fácil; sábanas de seda rojo sangre, pétalos de rosas rojas y rosas esparcidas en la cama y el piso. 

Y un poco de incienso de menta. 

.

.

.

Kuro regresó del trabajo al cuarto para las ocho, exhausto y con ganas de matar a medio mundo; había previsto salir de trabajar a medio día pero la incompetencia de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo le arruinaron por completo el plan. 

Su esposo por supuesto no se quejó, por el contrario le pidió que tuviera paciencia y arreglara las cosas con calma, que él estaría en casa esperándolo con una deliciosa cena y mucho amor. 

Hinata por más años que pasaran no cambiaba, seguía siendo un sol andante lleno de entendimiento y comprensión, sobre todo paciencia que había subdesarrollado con cada año que pasaba a su lado con su trabajo. 

Tan inmerso estaba en su molestia interna que Kuro notó tarde que Hinata estaba en la puerta de su habitación con un conjunto que pocas veces le veía puesto; ligeros rojos que sujetaban un par de medias negras lacadas y que apretaban sus gruesos y jugosos muslos tonificados. Unas bragas de encaje en color negro con moños en los costados rojos de satín y que solo bastaba un tirón de dicho listón para que salieran del camino y poder llegar a su entrepierna medio erecta. Un bebydoll de tela transparente y que no cubría en lo absoluto sus pectorales dónde sus rosados pezones sobresalían invitándo a comerlos. 

A kuro se le olvidó por completo por qué estaba enojado y sin pensarlo aventó su mochila al sofá junto al saco, se quitó el porta credenciales aventandolo sin importar dónde cayera y justo cuando iba a jalar su corbata para quitársela Hinata lo detuvo, pidiéndole que se la dejara y que solo fuera con él dentro de la habitación. 

La sorpresa no paró ahí, pues al entrar y tener a Hinata cerca noto que tenía en la mano una cámara de vídeo y que le entregó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y que solo hizo que su ya enorme sonrisa solo se ensanchará aún más al ver que era lo que su adorado esposo quería hacer y él más que feliz participaría. 

Sin decirse nada Kuro le dió play a la cámara y la enfoco en la cara ya sonrojada de Hinata para captar en primer plano la repentina timidez del pelirrojo frente al lente, pero que lo hacía ver aún ma adorable y sensual. Kuro sintió que iba a venirse con solo esta imagen. . 

—Vamos a nuestra cama Tetsuro— la voz de Hinata era baja y sensual, Kuro la siguió al pie de la letra dejando que Hinata lo guiará de espaldas para que se sentará en el borde de la cama y con ambas manos en su firme pecho lo recostó. Kuro jalo una de las mullidas almohadas y la puso detrás de su cabeza, también dejando su brazo detrás para mayor soporte y poder tener una mejor vista junto a la cámara. 

Antes de que Hinata subiera a su regazo, dirigió sus manos al cinturón de Kuro y se deshizo de él en un movimiento que se sabía a la perfección, desabrochó su pantalón negro de vestir y antes de retirarlo acaricio su vientre con ambas manos, sintiendo aún los músculos que kuro se esmeraba en preservar y que lo hacían babear al verlo en solo chandales deportivos o shorts al entrenar. Una vez sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cadera retiró la ropa que estorbaba dejando libre el duro falo de Kuro ya goteando con pre-semen. 

Kuro estaba en el paraíso al ver cómo su esposo lo devoraba con la mirada y siendo esto registrado en el vídeo. 

—Tetsu desabrochate la camisa pero no te la quites— Hinata ordenó ahora sí subiendo al regazo de Kuro. 

Kuro saco la mano libre de dónde estaba y empezó con la tortuosa tarea al solo tener esa mano disponible y con la otra fijando la cámara para que la hermosa imagen angelical y pecaminosa de Hinata no saliera borrosa. El equilibrio y la tarea se vieron afectado con la mano del pelirrojo empezando a bombear la dura polla de Kuro, se dió cuenta que su mano se sentía húmeda y resbaladiza pues Hinata había untado lubricante y no supo en que momento. Igual lo podría ver cuándo revisará el vídeo. 

Después momentos que se sintieron eternos al desabrochar su camisa kuro lo logró; ya jadeaba y su cuerpo se sentía sudoroso y acalorado y su orgasmo lo sentía literalmente en la punta de su hinchada polla, pero Hinata estaba siendo cuidadoso al detenerlo y negarselo. Complacido con las muecas rotas y sus mejillas cada vez más rojas al igual que su pecho y orejas. 

Kuro pensó que en ese momento era Hinata el que debía sostener la cámara para captar como lo estaba deshaciendo. 

—Shou amor por favor~— la voz de kuro salió gutural y necesitada y Hinata no era fuerte ante la mendicidad del amor de su vida, así que rápidamente se apiadó. Levantó sus piernas a modo que las plantas de sus pies quedarán en el colchón, levanto sucadera para que tanto kuro como el lente de la cámara captarán como hacia aún lado sus bragas de encaje y sacaba de su entrada el tapón anal lubricado con figura de gato que lo había preparado con anterioridad. 

Kuro jadeo ante lo perfecto y lascivo de la vista y sintió que si no se hundía ya en Hinata se iba a morir. Hinata no lo dejo esperar mucho y alineado la polla palpitante de kuro en sus entrada y poco a poco bajo en ella dejándose llenar, dejando que la sensación electrizante y la quemadura inicial por la intromisión recorriera su columna vertebral y que le cosquillera su vientre. 

Kuro casi manda al carajo la cámara solo por tomar a Hinata de sus caderas y empezar a rebotarlo, pero se mantuvo firme pues el rostro rojizo y la mueca de placer total, debía ser captada, grabada y guardada como tesoro nacional y solo ser apreciada por él porsupuesto. 

Una vez que los redondos y duros glúteos de Hinata se encontraron con su pelvis, los ojos de su amado esposo pelirrojo se abrieron para verlo con tanto amor y devoción. Kuro exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones para controlarse y aguantar. 

Hinata quitó las manos de su pecho para llevarlas hacia atrás y recargarse en sus muslos y echar el cuerpo hacia atrás para que pudiera ver con mucha claridad como Hinata empezaba a montarlo y como su polla se perdía con cada bajada de sus caderas. Kuro no podía apartar la mirada al igual que la cámara, por más placentera que fuera la sensación y su cuerpo lo obligará a cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. No, él quería ver, también grabar en su memoria a fuego esa espléndida vista, archivarla junto con las otras que tenía y ubicarla dentro de su top de momentos más increíbles con Hinata Shoyo. 

El aumento de velocidad de las subidas y bajadas de Hinata y los fuertes gemidos le avisaron que estaba por venir. Su agujero se apretaba con la sensación llevando a Kuro también al límite y de un momento a otro los gemidos de ambos se oyeron al unísono, vieron luces en sus párpados acordé a la sensación electrizante en sus cuerpos. 

En cámara también quedó grabado como las bragas de Hinata se humedecieron con su caliente esperma derramado y como el de Kuro salía desbordado aún con su polla dentro. 

.  
.  
.

Ambos yacían acostados boca abajo con sus manos entrelazadas y totalmente desnudos, recuperando el aliento de su quinta ronda. La cámara había sido descartada después de grabarse en diferente posiciones y Kuro podía decir que su toma favorita fue de la sincelada espalda de Hinata y de como sus músculos se ondeaban antes sus duras embestidas y los gemidos que escuchó fueron verdaderas notas musicales. 

—Gracias Chibi-chan. 

—De nada Tetsuro y feliz aniversario. 


	4. Hagámoslo bien la próxima vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 4: errores y malos entendidos

Entrar a la universidad había sido un tema desgastante para Hinata. La presión de su madre para entrar a la tohoku por qué según ella el voley no le iba a dar de comer toda la vida y tenía que pensar más allá de un balón de voley, el periodo de estudio, la aplicación de examen, las semanas posteriores a saber el resultado y una vez que lo supo que estaba dentro, buscar un cuarto donde alquilar cerca de la universidad y barato; que importaba si las cañerías del baño necesitaban ser cambiadas desde hace cinco años y el papel tapiz por igual. 

Una vez instalado tenía que acostumbrarse al ajetreo diario en las calles y el metro de la ciudad, de que la gente era aún más agresiva y debía ir con cuidado para no toparse con esos que no les bastaba una disculpa si los empujabas un poco.

Hinata trato de tomar el lado positivo a todo; ahora sería independiente, podría visitar Akihabara cuando quisiera por mangas, poder aplicar para el quipo de voley universitario y lo mejor de todo esto es que Bokuto su mentor estaba en él y kuro su novio también. 

Llevaban saliendo desde el campamento de verano de su primer año en preparatoria. Había empezado como algo repentino pero que se sentía bien y correcto, la distancia no era un impedimento y Kuro hacia lo posible por visitarlo y asistir a sus partidos. Claro que había veces en que era imposible pero las llamadas o mensajes llenos de amor y apoyo nunca faltaron. 

Gracias a Kuro, Tsukishima y Yachi fue que sobrevivió al examen tras el curso intensivo de estudio y al que también asistió Bokuto para mantenerse a flote ya estando en la universidad y no perder la beca deportiva. Kenma su tranquilo pero confiable novio no dejó su lado para que prestará total atención. 

Haberse ido a vivir juntos y compartir la renta es algo que a Hinata le hubiera gustado hacer con kuro, pero tras comentarlo y no ver iniciativa del azabache, no insistió. Igual y para kuro era más conveniente seguir compartiendo el alquiler con kenma. 

Los primeros meses fueron duros entre equilibrar la balanza con las clases, las tareas e investigaciones para su carrera y que había según él elegido la más adecuada; fisioterapeuta. Aún así estaba resultando más complicada de lo que pensó. El equipo era el triple de exigente, nada comparado con karasuno. 

Varias veces se vio llegando tarde a los entrenamientos y varias veces se vio sin entregar alguna tarea pues llegaba muerto de cansancio a su habitación y en cuanto tocaba la cama se quedaba perdidamente dormido. Las famosas salidas a fiestas y bares de principio de curso pasaron al final de sus prioridades, así que pasó a hacer amigos a montones a ser un ermitaño con sueños que ser humano. También empezaba a tener problemas con Kuro y sus citas o momentos a solas, pues Hinata no estaba de ánimo para absolutamente nada. 

Kuro en un principio lo comprendía pues él paso por lo mismo al adaptarse a la nueva vida universitaria y era obvio que Hinata viniendo de otro lugar, uno más pasifico, se vería aún más abrumado, pero kuro era humano y a veces necesitaba que le recordarán cuando lo amaban y necesitaban, y Hinata estaba siendo algo distante y frío. Lo amaba, demonios solo los Kamis sabían cuan perdidamente enamorado estaba de Shoyo y cuánto quería ayudarlo con la carga, pero él también tenía sus manos llenas con la carrera de físico químico y el equipo. Así que solo lo dejo ser, pensando que las cosas irían mejorando con el tiempo. 

.  
.  
.

Al concluir el primer año universitario Hinata podía decir que no había sido en lo absoluto fácil, pero lo había logrado al menos ese año. Los maestros seguían siendo implacables con los trabajos y tareas pero ya iba previniendose con días de anticipación en trabajos que ya habían dejado, las agendas electrónicas pasaron a ser su mejor amigo y el café negro doble que vendían en la esquina del edificio donde seguia víviendo. 

En el equipo de voley todo marchaba de maravilla ahora que podía seguirles el paso en el entrenamiento, y que estaba a solo un paso de ser un regular pues después de superar su etapa abrumadora, demostró de lo que estaba hecho dejando a entrenadores y compañeros perplejos con sus saltos y movimientos veloces. Todo su talento siendo afinado para estar en la cancha. 

Kuro era un tema complicado en esos momentos, pues aún se podría decir que eran novios, aún que solo se vieran en los entrenamientos y algunas noches para cenar y quizás tener sexo, pero algo se había ido debilitando con el pasar del tiempo y no hablar sobre sus porblemas reales; Hinata no le había dicho de los ataques de pánico que solía tener y Kuro que era posible que su último año de universidad fuera transferido a Hokkaido por qué le ofrecían un excelente programa de residencias. Hinata no le había dicho que un equipo de segunda división se había acercado a él en el último partido de la temporada universitaria para ofrecerle un lugar y una camiseta. Kuro no le dijo que posiblemente se besó con una chica en la última fiesta a la que fue y dónde lo invito pero como no pudo, se emborrachó de más y era la comidilla de su salón por ese hecho. Hinata no le dijo que él ya sabía de ese incidente por qué una compañera de su clase fue a ese convivio y vio todo. Kuro no le dijo que a finales de abril se iría a Hokkaido pues si acepto la oferta y Hinata no le dijo que firmó con el equipo de segunda división y que sería transferido a Osaka. 

Para Mayo ni los intentos de Bokuto y Kenma para que hablarán funcionaron, Kuro le dijo a Bokuto que su relación había terminado hace mucho y Hinata le dijo a Kenma que para empezar nunca debieron haber salido. 

.  
.  
.

Seis años habían pasado en un santiamén se decía kuro constantemente, todos habían continuado con sus vidas y él había decidido que la quimica era su elemento pero el voley era su más grande amor, algo a lo que regresaría sin pensarlo dos veces por el resto de su vida, ya sea dentro de la cancha o como un mero espectador. Así que no fue difícil aceptar el boleto vip que le regaló Bokuto para el partido de finales de temporada de la V league en Osaka y dónde los MSBY el equipo de Bokuto se enfrentaría a los Raijin. 

El evento venía promocionando desde hace unos días por todos lados, así que no le sorprendió que al bajar de shinkansen lo primero que viera fuera un enorme póster del evento y dónde un pequeño -ciertamente ya no tan pequeño- pelirrojo era presentado como la nueva adquisición y la carta ganadora del partido. Kuro observó en la fotografía que Hinata había cambiado abismalmente, dejando de ser ese Chibi-chan escuálido y que se aferraba con garras y dientes para cumplir sus sueños. 

Bokuto le había dicho hace años que Hinata no termino su segundo año de universidad y se dedicó de lleno al voley en su nuevo equipo de segunda división en Osaka y había decidido hacer un viaje a Brasil para entrenarse en voley de playa y seguir escalando hacia la sima. Hasta conseguir debutar en primera división y así lo había hecho, Shoyo había logrado lo que más anhelaba. Kuro aún sentía ese pinchazo de dolor y vacío cada vez que recordaba los tiempos en los que ambos hablaban de eso, de cumplir sus sueños y mantenerse incluidos en estos. 

Ver a Hinata en una fotografía en un anuncio no se comparaba en lo absoluto a verlo en persona; había crecido, su cuerpo era músculo firme y duro, y su cabello color naranja estaba más corto. Su piel estaba aún bronceada y debajo de sus shorts se podía ver aún la línea que separaba la piel tostada de la nívea, Kuro sintió la boca seca y su corazón había decidido latir desenfrenado sintiéndose como un adolescente cachondo al ver a su ex tan caliente y sexy. 

Verlo jugar fue un golpe más a su entrepierna y su pecho. Verlo volar más alto, con todas sus habilidades pulidas y afinadas y esa condenada sonrisa de megavatios. Kuro quería traspasar la apenas barrera frente a él para ir y besar a ese hombre que seguí robándole el aliento. Al diablo todo, al diablo el orgullo y los seis años que pasaron y en los que jamás volvió a encontrar a alguien a quien amar como lo hizo con Hinata. 

Kuro seguía amándolo y necesitaba hablar con él.

Al terminar el juego y con la victoria de los MSBY, kuro pensó que sería difícil pero no imposible llegar a Hinata y hablar con él. Había ideado un plan para que Bokuto lo ayudará, pero eso no sería necesario por qué en cuanto terminaron las entrevistas y las fotografías para la prensa, el mismísimo Hinata Shoyo estaba caminando hacia donde él estaba sentado en primera fila y bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Basto una mirada a Bokuto para saber que esto había sido planeado desde mucho antes y el artífice era el que estaba parado frente a él, con la frente sudada, ojos caramelo grandes y brillante viéndolo solo a él. 

Kuro quería saltar en sus brazos y besarlo, pero solo se limitó a levantarse y hacerle notar a Hinata que él también había crecido y se mantenía en forma. Hinata levantó la mirada y una sonrisa fue floreciendo en sus labios hasta convertirse en una auténtica. No había ni un rastro de reproche ni hostilidad. 

Hinata le pidio lo esperara para ir a cenar algo y platicar y que por supuesto él acepto, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaba cuál colegiala de quince años. 

En la cena hablaron de todo lo que habían hecho durante esos seis años lejos uno del otro. De cómo Hinata se había opuesto a su madre y se había dedicado completamente al voley como debió hacerlo desde el principio, que no había sido en lo absoluto fácil pero ahora se sentía agusto pues por fin había llegado al escenario nacional. Kuro le contó sobre su trabajo en Tokio y donde ya era jefe de un importante laboratorio; volviendo a platicarle de fórmulas químicas y que Hinata no entendía pero trataba de entender a su manera, haciendo a ambos reir mucho de sus ocurrencias. De sus aventuras y desventuras de Hinata en Brasil, de kuro tratando de adaptarse a Hokkaido y que había sido terriblemente aburrido por qué pareciera que allá no conocían los chiste inteligentes. Era como si esos seis años y todo lo ocurrido no hubieran pasado y todo volvía a sentirse bien y correcto entre ellos. 

Hinata fue el que sacó a relucir el elefante rosa en la habitación sobre su atroz separación; Kuro aceptó que no debió dejar las cosas solo pasar y que debió insistir en hablar con él y Hinata debió tomarse las cosas con calma y apoyarse más en él. contarse como se sentían con todo. Dejaron de comunicarse y empezaron a dar por hecho las cosas en vez de preguntar. 

Ambos se despidieron enfrente del hotel donde kuro se quedaría a pasar la noche para al día siguiente temprano regresar a Tokyo, intercambiaron números y prometieron mantenerse en contacto. 

Kuro sintió que un enorme peso era removido de sus hombros y aunque le hubiera gustado cerrar la noche con un beso de esos labios melocotón que aun lo volvían loco pero por ahora podía conformarse con un nuevo comienzo y ver a dónde los llevaba esto. 

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo de sus jeans y al sacarlo y ver el nombre de Shoyo las piernas le temblaron como hace años cuando tambien recibió el primer mensaje después de intercambiar números en el campamento. 

H. Shoyo. 11:34pm.

Me alegro tanto verte Tetsuro, gracias.   
Hagámoslo bien la próxima vez. Te quiero y descansa. (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )


End file.
